Roy Mustang
Roy Mustang (ロイ・マスタング, Roi Masutangu) Jest Płomiennym Alchemikiem. ( 炎の錬金術師, ''Hono no renkinjutsush''i ). Jest on Państwowym Alchemikiem i bohaterem wojny w Ishvalu. Wygląd Roy Mustang to wysoki mężczyzna o ciemnych oczach. Ciemne włosy Roya - być może zgodne z jego osobowością - są strasznie zaniedbane i opadające na oczy; jednak w bardziej formalnych lub ponurych sytuacjach jego włosy są uczesane bardziej do tyłu. Mustang, będąc niezwykłym fanem klasycznego ubioru, rzadko jest widywany w mundurze (a nawet będąc w nim często ma inne akcesoria, takie jak długi, czarny płaszcz i białe rękawiczki), ale gdy jest ubrany w cywilne ubrania, to składają się one z trzyczęściowego garnituru i czarnego krawatu (często w połączeniu z klasycznymi chustami, polerowanymi butami oraz wspomnianym płaszczem i rękawiczkami). Warto zauważyć, że Roy dąży do uzyskania ciemnych lub neutralnych kolorów w swoim ubiorze, takich jak ciemnoniebieski, brązowy i czarny hartowany przy minimalnej bieli. Osobowość Na pierwszy rzut oka Roy wydaje się być płytkim, pochłoniętym sobą i niepoprawnym kobieciarzem, niesławnym wśród wielu swoich kolegów i podwładnych głównie ze względu na swoją egoistyczną, jak i narcystyczną aurę, która go otacza. Będąc tak aroganckim, jak jego młody protegowany Edward, pułkownik Mustang jest tym, który zachowuje się ostentacyjnie i wydaje się działać głównie z własnego interesu, a nie z jakiejkolwiek filantropii. Podchodzi do większości rzeczy jako ktoś w rodzaju zarozumiałego laika, uchylając się od większości swoich obowiązków i delegując swoje dokumenty do podwładnych, siedząc bezczynnie przy biurku z rozbawionym uśmiechem na twarzy, gdy zwleka. Potrafi jednak szybko podjąć działania, gdy wydaje się, że jest do zdobycia chwała i militarny rozgłos. Roy jest fachowo manipulujący i skłonny do myślenia o kilka kroków przed tymi, którzy go otaczają, co wskazuje na jego niezwykły talent, dzięki któremu podwładni zachowują się dokładnie tak, jak on sobie tego życzy, mimo tego że wydaje się, iż nie miał wpływu na ich decyzje - wszystkie cechy, które sprawiają, że on w tak młodym wieku dał radę osiągnąć wysoką rangę pułkownika. Roy ma również reputację bezwstydnego flirtującego, a krąży także pogłoska, że spędza większość czasu, bawiąc się z różnymi kobietami w mieście i nawołując kilka z nich dzięki swojemu nieprzeciętnemu urokowi, dobrym wyglądem i charyzmą. To kolejna rzecz podbudowująca jego niepopularność wśród zaciągniętych mężczyzn. Nigdy jednak nie pokazywano, że jest na jakiejś poważnej randce z jakąkolwiek kobietą w mandze lub anime z 2009 roku; a wszelkie zalotne interakcje, jakie miał z kobietami, wydawały się niczym więcej niż przykrywką do dyskretnego przekazywania informacji. Jednakże, o ile te cechy mają miejsce w jego prawdziwej osobowości, wiele cech jego charakteru może być uważana za celową fasadę doskonale zaprojektowaną, aby sprawić, żeby ci, którzy go nie znają, nie docenili jego niezwykłej inteligencji i rozmaitych talentów. Mustang jest wyjątkowym taktykiem, dobrze zorientowanym w różnych odmianach teorii walki i szczególnie utalentowanym w dziedzinie ukrywania informacji, tajnych operacji i zniewolenia wroga. Mimo tego, że ma przeważnie dobre intencje, Roy może również wykazać się mściwą stroną, jeśli chodzi o ludzi, na których mu zależy; będąc blisko śmierci z ręki Lust i obserwując jej próbę zabicia Rizy, Roy nie marnował czasu, tylko próbował spalić ją na śmierć, a gdy się rozpadła, zauważa, jak zimne i skupione jest jego spojrzenie. W swej istocie Roy jest niezwykle oddanym dowódcą, którego głównym celem i osobistym obowiązkiem są jego przyjaciele i podwładni. Choć ukrywa to za zasłoną cynizmu i poczucia własnej wartości, Mustang jest człowiekiem, który głęboko troszczy się o ludzi, którzy mu ufają i wspierają go, i dokłada wszelkich starań, aby zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo i dobre samopoczucie, nawet ryzykując przez to własną pozycją czy życiem. Jako człowiek o znacznej sile, Mustang uważa się za obrońcę dla tych bez niej i działa odpowiednio, zdobywając lojalność swoich najbardziej zaufanych rodaków. Niestety, jego samozwańcza pozycja jako obrońcy sprawiła, że wykazuje skłonność do uporu w odniesieniu do jego dumy i ognistego temperamentu, które, jak wykazano, zasłaniają jego osąd w pewnych sytuacjach. Relacje Wobec swoich podwładnych jest wymagający i surowy, ale jednocześnie potrafi tolerować dziwaczne zachowania i bierze pod uwagę ich zdanie, nawet jeśli podyktowane jest ono tylko czysto emocjonalnymi względami. Dotyczy to zwłaszcza Rizy Hawkeye, której przywiązanie i determinacja często kruszą opór Mustanga i zmuszają do zmiany decyzji. Także to właśnie na panią porucznik nierzadko spada obowiązek sprowadzania Roya na ziemię, kiedy zaczyna postępować lekkomyślnie. Choć pułkownik początkowo wydaje się arogancki i nazbyt pewny siebie, w rzeczywistości stara się postępować rozważnie i lubi posiadać kontrolę nad sytuacją. W wyjątkowy sposób Roy traktuje także braci Elric, których z powodu młodego wieku, uważa wciąż bardziej za dzieci potrzebujące opieki, niż podkomendnych wykonujących polecenia. Co oczywiście nie przeszkadza mu wielokrotnie drażnić się z Edwardem i okazywać młodemu alchemikowi swoją wyższość. Mimo pozornego chłodu i despotyzmu, Mustang jest bardzo przywiązany i oddany wobec swoich ludzi. Ich dobro i bezpieczeństwo przedkłada ponad własne i jest gotowy narażać dla nich życie. Jednocześnie jednak zawsze wymaga, by oni również walczyli do końca i nie dawali łatwo za wygraną. Było tak chociażby w przypadku Rizy Hawkeye, którą poznał w czasie wojny, kiedy poprosiła go o śmierć. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem i oddanym współpracownikiem jest Meas Hughes, z którym również razem walczyli na wojnie w Ishvalu. To właśnie tam Mustang postawił sobie za cel zostanie głównodowodzącym, a Hughes obiecał go wspierać w dążeniu do tego. Było to podyktowane dramatycznymi wydarzeniami w czasie walk. Roy zrozumiał, że to jedyny sposób, by nigdy więcej nie musieć wykonywać bezsensownych i nierzadko okrutnych rozkazów, które kłóciły się z jego sumieniem. Z czasem jednak, kiedy odkrywa, że w armii są zdrajcy, stara się przede wszystkim stawić im czoła, a także zemścić się za śmierć swego przyjaciela. Historia Fabuła Manga i Anime 2003 Manga i Anime 2009 Anime Po raz pierwszy bohater pojawia się w momencie odprawy przed misją, mającą na celu schwytanie Lodowego Alchemika – Isaaca McDougalla. Roy rozmawia wówczas z Kingiem Bradleyem. Generał wyraża radość z powodu możliwości współpracy z bohaterem ishvalskiej wojny, a także doradza pułkownikowi włączenie do akcji głównego bohatera – Edwarda Elrica. Po nieudanej pierwszej próbie schwytania zbiega przez braci Elric, Płomienny Alchemik prawi chłopcom swego rodzaju kazanie, na temat słuchania starszych i przykładania się do tego, co się robi. Po chwili w drzwiach jego gabinetu pojawia się Maes Hughes – najlepszy przyjaciel bohatera, który jak zwykle wprowadza chaos, tam gdzie się akurat zjawia. Roy, swoim poważnym i chłodnym tonem stara się wyprosić podpułkownika słowami: „Hughes. Jeśli nie masz żadnej sprawy, to już sobie idź.” Następnie pułkownik wymienia kilka zdań z rzeczonym wcześniej Isaaciem McDougallem, który był w jego oddziale podczas wojny domowej w Ishvalu. Po tej rozmowie nastąpił atak ze strony Płomiennego Alchemika, który dość szybko i sprawnie odparł go, a na dodatek udaremnił próby następnych uderzeń, poprzez całkowite przemoczenie jego rękawiczek i niego samego. Chwilę później cały ociekający wodą Roy krzesze płomienie w stronę pochłaniającego Central City lodu, krzycząc: „Nie lekceważcie moich płomieni!”. Na co jego adiutantka - Riza Hawkeye, wzdycha i mówi: „Byłbyś całkowicie bezużyteczny w deszczowe dni...” jednocześnie zamykając walizkę z zapasowymi rękawiczkami. Kończąc robotę do spółki z majorem Armstrongiem ochraniają Kwaterę Główną przed zamarznięciem. Następnego dnia znów do biura pułkownika przychodzi Hughes, przekazując mu nowe wieści, które naczelnik armii głosi wbrew prawdzie, że to Mustang zabił napastnika. Roy stwierdza, że on tylko zniszczył kręgi. Jak na ironię, przyjaciel wypowiada słowa, którymi dzień wcześniej Płomienny Alchemik pouczał braci Elric: „Powinieneś uważniej słuchać tego, co mówią starsi.”. W czasie następnej rozmowy przyjaciół, która zaczęła się od tematów służbowych, Maes schodzi na zagadnienie pracy „wojskowych psów” i zastanawia się czy dobrym wyborem było wskazanie Edowi drogi Państwowego Alchemika. Po tym pytaniu czas cofa się o 4 lata, do momentu, w którym Roy będąc jeszcze podpułkownikiem, przybywa do Resemboolu na wieść o dwóch utalentowanych alchemikach. Zastaje z kolei dwójkę zrozpaczonych chłopców po nieudanej transmutacji człowieka. Wtedy właśnie opowiada braciom o możliwości wstąpienia do armii jako Państwowy Alchemik, co pomimo zagrożenia powołania do walki, wiąże się też z ogromnymi dotacjami finansowymi na badania. Płomienny Alchemik z pewnością uznał to za szansę na lepszą przyszłość dla doświadczonych już przez życie Eda i Ala. Po raz kolejny Roy Mustang spotyka się z głównym bohaterem już w jego gabinecie, wręczając mu oficjalny dokument, przez który naczelnik wojsk Amestris - King Bradley nadał Edowi jego przydomek „stalowy”. Umiejętności Roy powszechnie jest znany jako bohater wojny Ishvalskiej jednak tą sławę przyniosły mu umiejętności posługiwania się alchemią. Pułkownik posługuje się płomienną alchemią dlatego często jest nazywany płomiennym alchemikiem. Niezwykły styl walki Roy zawdzięcza swoim rękawiczkom, na których jest umieszczony krąg transmutacji. Filmy Ciekawostki *Jego nauczycielem był ojciec Rizy. *Według zdjęcia w drugim anime na koniec serii zapuścił wąsy, podczas gdy w wersji mangowej tak nie jest. *Ceni psy za lojalność i posłuszeństwo. *W pierwszej serii to on zabija rodziców Winry podczas gdy w Brotherhood i mandze mordercą był Scar. *Niewiadomo czy między nim a Rizą doszło do czegoś wiecej. Pierwsze anime sugeruje, że mógł być między nimi wątek romantyczny, jednak w wersji mangowej ta sprawa pozostała niejasna. *W obu wersjach w końcowych odcinkach ma problem z oczami. W pierwszym anime zostaje zraniony w jedno oko i nosi na nie czarną opaskę. W wersji mangowej i w drugim anime traci wzrok jednak po użyciu kamienia filozoficznego odzyskuje go. *Według pierwszego anime po zabiciu rodziców Winry chciał popełnić samobójstwo, a po zakończeniu wojny zastanawiał się nad ludzką transmutacją. en:Roy Mustang Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Żołnierz Kategoria:Artykuł do rozbudowania Kategoria:Alchemicy Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Państwowy Alchemik